The Tale of the Angel of Music
by maskedangel29
Summary: This story is a mix of three things. Gaston Leroux's Le Fantome de l'Opera, Andrew L. Webber's Phantom of the Opera musical, and my creative imagination. This is basically a version I created soley on my knowledge of Leroux's and Webber's works. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

The Phantom of the Opera had many names. He was known as the Angel of Music, the Opera Ghost, but a rare few knew him as Erik. My name is Elizabeth Beatrice de La Londe. I am a researcher and a journalist and this story is about the true occurrence of the Phantom of the Opera.

You've all heard of my temporary partner Gaston Leroux who published his successful book of "_Le Fantôme de l'Opera_". I'm sure most of you have even read it, and yes, I must admit, it was a pretty good story. Nevertheless it is incomplete and there for, inaccurate.

If you haven't read the book you most certainly have seen the musical play of Andrew Lloyd Webber, a descendent of Pierre Charpentier, who composed his version of the story of the Opera Ghost in a play script form, later transformed into a musical by Webber. Both very similar, both spectacular stories, but both inadequately equipped with the proper information, for they both left out a very crucial person who had a great impact on the Phantom's life story.

That one person alone, I found, has revealed to me an enormous change in the accounts both Leroux and Charpentier/Webber brought forth in their final creations. However, due to the separation Leroux and I took during our research (he thought that my conclusions and discoveries were false and filled with utter fantasy and dismissed me saying that I was too young and immature to help him with his research, even though I was the one who found the trap door in the third cellar) I have been able to go my own way, and follow my own leads. Which have lead me to the greatest discovery that Leroux ever had! And that was a woman.

There was more than one woman in the Phantom's life, and I, Elizabeth Beatrice de La Londe, have discovered who she was! This story that you are about to read will re-capture main things you've probably either read or seen in one of the Leroux's or Webber's/Charpentier's interpretations of the story. Some may seem exactly like the tale from Leroux, and some scenes will be like the one from Webber's play, but this one all together is different, accurate, and completely factual.

So, without further ado, I give you the Tale of the Angel of Music.


	2. The New Ballerinas

**Chapter One: The New Ballerinas**

We start our story are the Opera House _Populaire_ of Paris, later known in history for the most marvelous opera House in France. Currently, there is a ballet practice going on within the theater, and that is where we begin.

"Come, come now. Let's go over the fourth scene, ladies. Please be cautious. Maestro, if you may," ordered the dance choreographer, Madame Matin.

The music from _Les Indes Galantes_ commenced and the group of ballerinas began to rehearse once again. The reason they had to start over was because of Michelle Clare, the girl twirling next to Katherine Beaufort. She lost her balance during a fast step sequence and tumbled and hit the dancers beside her. But poor Michelle had a horrible ache in her calf but she didn't want to say anything, she'd suffer many injuries already, putting her out for weeks out of the Opera House performances. She didn't need a reason for them to throw her out.

Katherine Beaufort was mademoiselle Clare's very good friend, her only true friend. She was the only one who knew that Michelle had pulled her back leg muscle yesterday when she and Katherine were playing around in the fly towers. Both were fooling around like children, though both were young ladies, sixteen and fifteen. Katherine Beaufort being the oldest (and the most foolish of the two).

When the fast step sequence was coming up, Katherine jumped a little farther so that she was closer to Michelle, hoping to catch her should she fall again, and prop her back as they did another jump step. However Michelle simply skipped two of the steps, but managed to do so without anyone truly noticing. Mademoiselle Beaufort couldn't help but frown as she caught a glimpse of Michelle Clare's pained expression. She was very pale and her left leg was shaking due to the extra weight Michelle had been putting on it to spare her right one.

Half an hour later the rehearsal was over. Madame Matin decided not to re-do another part where Michelle lost footing and decided to simply keep going because none of the other ballerinas had been disturbed. When they were making their way backstage Katherine took a hold of Michelle.

"Thank the heavens it's tour night, otherwise rehearsal would have gone on for another hour!" she exclaimed, lending Michelle support.

Breathing deeply Michelle could only nod, tenderly leaning on her right foot and hopping on her left.

Just then Elise De Lorme came walking powerfully yet elegantly, nose pointed up, in Katherine and Michelle's direction.

"Oh Michelle, can't you tell you're injured? You simply can't dance for Wednesday's performance. You better get at least four days rest on that leg before you show your face on stage again," she said with sweet bitterness and a false smile before turning away, her golden hair swishing in the same graceful manner.

Michelle's eyes began to water, but she blinked them away. Hanging her head low the two continued their way out of the theater through the backstage. They took the long way through the auditorium until they were in the hall that led to the ballerinas' dormitories.

"Don't listen to her. Everyone knows how haughty and proud she is, she likes putting everyone else down," Katherine encouraged. "All you need is a hot bath and two day's rest. By Wednesday morning you'll be fine and I'll teach you the last few dances. It'll be fine, I promise."

Michelle looked up at Katherine, who was half a head taller, with her beautiful blue eyes that Katherine envied and adored. Slowly her small pale pink lips formed a smile and Katherine smiled back.

Just then a group of young girls led by Madame Giry were making their way down the hall. Like a timid flock of sheep the girls talked in excited whispers as Madame Giry told them that the hall way they were in was the one that led to all seven dormitories. There were twelve beds in each dormitory and they were sorted by age groups.

Katherine and Michelle stood looking at them, remember when they first came to the Opera House. Michelle knew where the girls where to go next for she went through the exact same tour. For Katherine Beaufort, her circumstances were quite different.

After the girls turned down another hall way that led to the dressing rooms Katherine and Michelle continued to hobble down until they reached the third dormitory on the right. Though Katherine was supposed to be in the 16-18 year old dormitory, there wasn't enough room so she went with the 13-15 year olds, which was fine with her because she got to sleep right next to Michelle.

Lifting her small body Katherine placed Michelle on her bed and put her own pillow under her leg.

"But what will you sleep on?" Michelle asked, her eyes growing wide.

"My arm, the mattress, either one. You're the one who needs comfort right now," Katherine explained, untying Michelle's laces and shoes off.

Both of the changed into their night gowns, the other eight girls who shared the same dormitory came in, gossiping away and changing for the night as well. Katherine sat on the edge of Michelle's bed and grabbed Michelle's brush. Untangling her black braid Michelle's silky raven hair flowed down her back and then Katherine began to brush it. Sighing.

"Oh Kitty, your hair is even more beautiful than mine! Why do you sigh?" Michelle asked.

"Don't be silly Michelle, my hair may have an unnatural shade of brown, or red, whatever it may be. And it may be thick and long…but it's not as silky as yours. If I go a day without brushing I look like a mad lion!"

"I think your hair is gorgeous, Kat!" Piped up little Anna Legard, a girl who though was thirteen, still was as short as a ten year old.

Katherine flushed. "Thank you Anna," she replied quietly, re-braiding Michelle's hair.

"I heard that three of those girls that were on the tour are the daughters of a very rich man," Marie Rousseau said, changing the subject.

"And?" asked another girl, changing into her night gown.

"This means they will surely be joining the ballet. If you're rich, you're in," Mademoiselle Rousseau replied plainly. She came from a fortunate background, therefore boasted about her knowledge of the first class world.

Michelle looked at Katherine. "After Claire Dominique, Juliana Vasser and Isabella Laroche retired I heard that the managers were trying to get younger dancers and they said they will hire more teachers so that there can be more classes," she said in an almost frightened whisper.

Katherine knew why she was worried. "Well, they're probably going to change the dormitories around to fit all the young dancers who come, but even if we aren't in the same one, we'll still be together," Katherine said optimistically.

Katherine and Michelle have been in the same dormitory since Katherine joined the ballet. Together they've been through three different dormitories, but being separated wasn't something they didn't think about. It was bound to happen what with the growing popularity of the Opera House and greater roles given to dancers.

So when Katherine went to sleep that night she knew she would not be sleeping in the same bad for long…


	3. Announcements

**Chapter Two: Announcements**

_Step right, step right, left, hop left, turn, stand, forward step right, left, right, leap, land left foot, pirouette, bow, up, bend back, right foot forward bend left leg, kneel, leftward hand pose raised. End._

Katherine was showing Michelle the last dance of the Opera for tonight. Michelle seemed to have recovered very well, but Katherine still asked her to do half an hour of warming up before they began their private rehearsal in the third cellar.

Michelle repeated the dance steps flawlessly. Katherine clapped and jumped up and down, cheering excitedly.

"I knew you could do it!" she squealed, hugging her best friend. Michelle smiled widely and hugged back.

"Thanks to you," she replied.

Katherine laughed and put her arm around her and they began to make their way up where dress rehearsals where going to take place in about twenty minutes. As they made their way to the dressing rooms Katherine reminded Michelle that it was her fault she got hurt in the first place.

"Nonsense, I was being clumsy instead of careful. Your silly game had nothing to do with it," Michelle answered laughingly.

Katherine bowed her head, staring at her hands. "It seems like all my silly games seem to bring trouble. Remember the other time we where up in the fly area? I made that background drop fall, almost hitting one of the leading tenors? Or when I accidentally opened a trap door from the second cellar and Madame Matin's leg fell through? Or how about the time we were running through the rows of seats and I tripped, went flying and broke the arm off one of the chairs? Or what about when I got the sopranos' costume from Snow Maiden caught on fire because I bumped into the candle stand while spinning around mindlessly looking up at the fly space ropes and pulleys? Or when-"

"Alright, I understand!" Michelle exclaimed before Katherine continued. "But no one has been seriously hurt, and they're all accidents! You don't mean for them to happen. Also," she said leaning in closer and talking more quietly although there wasn't much need because everyone was already making their way to the theater.

"No one knows that it was you who made the background drop fall," she said smiling. Katherine giggled.

"Yes, they still believe it was the _Opera Ghost_!" she whispered his name almost mockingly.

Michelle laughed but paused. "Kitty, why do you laugh? I thought you believed in the Phantom," she asked.

Katherine got up from her seat. "Oh don't be silly Michelle. Believing in ghosts is a childish thing," she said in a rush, as if trying to get away from the topic itself. Then she began to push Michelle towards the door as they were getting late for rehearsal.

"But Katherine," Michelle said laughing, "You are a child!"

After the Opera was done the dancers, who were told before the performance that at the end of the show they were to meet backstage for some announcements, made their way to that area. The managers only asked for everyone to group together for announcements once a month, and normally it was to introduce new people and to say good bye to others.

Katherine and Michelle managed to find a seat on a bench normally used as step-up. Most of the people were stuck standing up.

"Kitty!" a small voice called out from the crowd of backstage men, dancers, singers and managers of the Opera House.

"Christine! Darling come here!" Katherine said stretching her arms out to little Christine Daae, who came running to her. Katherine had befriended little Christine when she had heard about her story and felt that they had quite a bit in common.

"I can't find a place to sit," she said, pulling at one of her locks.

"Well why don't you come and sit on my lap?" Katherine offered. When Christine happily accepted Katherine quickly took notice that Christine was getting bigger, and heavier.

"My you're a big girl, how old are you now Christine?" Katherine asked.

"I'm turning twelve in March," she replied. Before Katherine could say anything more, Madame Giry began to call everyone to settle down.

"First of all, I would like to say that everyone did a magnificent job today. The play was a complete success," she said, particularly to bring everyone's mood up. The Opera House Populaire had suffered greatly the past two seasons due to the fire a year ago.

There was clapping and cheering and after it settled down she continued.

"Now there are several announcements today. Firstly, we will be accepting ten new dancers to our ballet!"

Everyone began to clap and cheer as ten girls ranging all the way from eight to maybe twenty years of age came walking in a line, bowing and saluting their new companions.

"Also, with the exceeding amount dancers we will have, we will be rebuilding the old blue ballroom on the second floor into two new dormitories. The project begins on Monday, so the dancers will have to get accustomed to crowded dressing rooms and tightly packed dormitories for at least a month or two."

There were several escaped groans but quickly there was silence again.

The managers then took over the announcements and began to introduce the new alto opera singer from Italy who will be joining the Opera House as well. Katherine didn't pay much attention to the rest of the announcements. She was busy playing a hand game with Christine.

Later, after the announcements all the dancers made their way to the dressing rooms. There were only three large ones and one small dressing room. One was for the dancers and the actresses (ballerinas who had some singing talent), and the other two were for the opera female lead singers. The smaller one was for the male singers and actors. The Managers also announced that there will soon be a separate dressing room for the leading opera singers. There were so many refurnishing and rebuilding going on ever since the large fire which consumed a third of the theater last year.

It had destroyed all the east side dormitories and dressing rooms but it was put out before it reached the theater and auditorium. The Opera House not only lost most of its theater but all of its actors and opera singers. The ballerinas that could afford to leave, left as well.

Katherine's thoughts were on the night of the terrible fire when her thoughts were interrupted, for amongst the loud chatter of the 50 professional ballerinas, a dancer's voice caught her attention.

"Francois just told me that another stage man has seen the Opera Ghost! During the performance!"

Elise De Lorme entered the conversation. "Maybe he wanted to visit his little friend Katherine Beaufort!"

Her group of friends burst into laughter, and Elise caught sight of Katherine looking their way.

She approached Katherine, with her friends following behind. Michelle stood by Katherine, she could sense trouble.

"Did you hear that Beaufort? Your friend the Opera Ghost came to see you," she sneered. "Tell me Katherine, did the performance interrupt your plans to set chaos throughout the theater?"

Katherine grew red in her cheeks.

"Oh all of you shut it, believing in ghosts is childish!" Michelle exclaimed angrily.

"Oh but Katherine believes he's real, she talks quite fondly of him," one of Elise's friends piped up. "Is it true Katherine, you don't believe in your Phantom friend anymore?"

"He's not a ghost!" Katherine spoke up. "Only demons take shape of ghosts and as far as I'm concerned there is no practice of witchcraft and demonic presence in the Opera House, either wise we'd all feel it."

Elise interjected. "So what is he then?"

Katherine sighed. This wasn't the first time she'd been asked this. In the past Elise conjured a tale that Katherine, being also known as Klutzy Kat at that time, was partner-in-crime with the Opera Ghost, who was know to cause 'accidents' to happen as well. Katherine had expressed that she believed that the Opera Ghost was real, which made her the victim of many wicked jokes.

"He's clearly a human being in hiding, that's all there is to it. He seeks refuge where he can roam. And it's obvious he stays here because no one's been able to catch him!"

The girls were not satisfied. "How do you explain his being able to perform accidents without being present, or disappearing the moment someone sees him?"

Katherine shrugged, trying to drop the subject. "Why don't you find him and ask him yourself? You're not scared of him are you?" she asked challengly.

This shut Elise Le Lorme up because everyone knew that even the tiniest spider made her scream at the top of her lungs. She turned away and left Katherine alone, for today.

Christine and little Meg Giry where watching the whole discussion, Katherine just noticed they were there.

"Oh girls, you should be sleeping by now," Katherine said, taking each one of their hands.

"We wanted to say good night," Christine replied, and Meg nodded.

"Oh alright," Katherine said, giving each girl a hug and a kiss.

When Meg approached for the hug she whispered into Katherine's ear "Thanks for not telling my mother's secret."

"Alright you two, off to bed now," Katherine ordered. Meg went away, but Christine lingered behind.

"What is it Christine?"

Christine looked up at Katherine with similar brown eyes. "You said that believing in ghosts is childish," she spoke up.

"Well yes, because they aren't real," Katherine replied sitting down, telling Christine to sit next to her.

"If you don't believe in ghosts, than neither do I!" Christine decided. "But…do you believe in… in Angels?"

Katherine smiled. She knew of Christine's strong belief in Angels, she had spoken to Katherine about what she called the 'Angel of Music'. A figure her father had promised he would send to her.

"Of course I believe in Angels, my mother is one, and so is your father, and we can't forget the Angel of Music, can we?"

Christine shook her head in content. "What about your father? Is he an Angel?"

Katherine paused. She didn't know how to answer for her father wasn't the most enchanting and loving father a daughter could ever have, per say.

"I don't know, I've never heard him speak to me," Katherine replied.

"Your mother talks to you?" Christine asked.

"Mmm-hmm! And if you pray before you go to sleep and ask your father to speak to you, you'll hear him in your dreams," Katherine said. "But for that you have to go to bed, so go on now!"

Christine said good night one last time and scurried off to her dormitory.

Michelle turned to Katherine. "_You'll hear him in your dreams_? Katherine, stop filling this girl's head with fantasies. Encouraging her about the Angel of Music! We've already got someone whose head is in the clouds and is always singing to herself!"

"Oh come now Michelle, she's still a child," Katherine protested.

Michelle laughed. "She's almost twelve! And look at you! You're sixteen and you believe such wild things like the Phantom being a spectator who is secretly a magician in hiding!" Michelle immediately wished to bite her tongue for snapping like that.

"Oh Katherine, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

Katherine brushed it off. "I know you didn't. It's fine. You're right…I need to stop dreaming and…start facing reality."


	4. The Voice

**Chapter Three: The Voice**

Two months and five days later the bad news finally was announced. The blue ball room was not going to be changed into dormitories due to the structure of the building it would be out of the way for the dancers. So instead they decided to focus on rebuilding the west side change rooms and dormitories so that the Opera House will stand as it was before.

This brought another wave of grumbling among the dancers whom were now sharing dormitories with fourteen to fifteen beds. It was getting much too crowded with more girls and even young boys coming from all over the country to learn to become professional ballerinas. With now an opening for male dancers the ballerinas will be forced to sleep in other rooms.

Katherine and Michelle looked up on the bulletin board to see where they would be sleeping now. Michelle was now going to sleep with seven other girls in a small salon, which was at that moment being turned into a temporary dormitory.

Katherine was stuck in a dormitory with now sixteen girls. Even though the boys only took up one dormitory it made a dramatic difference.

During the next month seven dancers left the Opera House. The construction workers where taking quite some time and said it would take perhaps another month and a half before they were done.

After two more dancers left there were now fourteen girls in each dormitory. Which was still considered crowded.

Three more dancers left, but the popularity of the Opera House was rising greatly once again, and therefore the demand for more plays and shows grew increasingly during that time. This meant more rehearsals and longer hours.

During a break from the dress rehearsal of their next play, there was a lot of commotion going on stage where leading soprano Madame Poitres was practicing. You could hear Madame Poitres yelling at the conductor, and soon the managers where there on the scene.

"I wonder what's going on," Michelle asked, mostly to herself for Katherine was busy re-tying her ballet shoes and humming. Michelle left her side but Katherine's head was once again somewhere else, so she didn't notice when everyone who was backstage went to see what was happening.

Katherine put her head up, and she leaned against a column, staring at the black abyss of the upper theater. She was humming like usual, but now that the noise level had gone down since no one was backstage, Katherine absent mindedly began to sing a song Christine had taught her.

As Katherine sang, "And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!

The Angel of Music sings so-"

"_songs in my head…_"

Katherine froze. She shook her head, thinking she was hearing things. She could have sworn she heard someone singing along with her…but the voice was so soft…so sweet she could not tell what it sounded like…man, woman or child. Or human for that matter.

"Hello?" she called out, but no one replied. So Katherine began to sing again, hoping to hear the voice again.

Just then one of the managers came in pouting and arguing with the conductor, with everyone else behind them. He stopped short at the sight of Katherine singing sweetly with her head looking upwards, as if she were singing to the Angels themselves.

Katherine quickly turned around as she suddenly grew aware of her situation.

"Oh I'm sorry," she stammered. She never sang in front of so many people before. All the opera dancers and opera singers stood in awe. Even Michelle looked surprised.

"My child, are you a chorus girl?" asked one of the managers.

Katherine shook her head. "No Monsieur, just a dancer," she replied.

"Hmm," he then turned to the Maestro. "Don't you think she could do Madame Poitres' part? Just for that one scene of her childhood memory," he suggested.

The conductor turned towards Katherine and inspected her. "I think she'll be perfect! Mademoiselle, do you take singing lessons?" he asked.

Katherine shook her head.

"Oh but she has such a sweet voice, isn't that what you were asking of Madame Poitres?" the manager continued. The conductor nodded.

"What is your name Mademoiselle?"

"Katherine Beaufort, Monsieur."

Later that day Katherine was no longer in her dancing costume, but now in a pale pink dress and fake flowers in her hair. Along with the pianist, Katherine sang '_Whenst My Love Shall Come_?' and she sang it beautifully.

"You just need to gain confidence to sing those higher notes!" the pianist advised.

Word spread throughout the theater of the discovery of Mademoiselle Beaufort's innate talent.

Now to better understand how Katherine Beaufort got in this situation, we must go back to what happened on stage during Madame Poiters' rehearsal.

She was singing the part where Lady Rosalina of Auxon remembered a time long ago when she was young that she dreamed of finding true love. The conductor was not pleased with her performance.

"Madame, could you sing the slow part a little softer? Remember she is a child in this scene," the conductor reminded.

"I know what is happening in this scene! I know when the transition happens! But how do you expect me to sing those high notes softly?" she protested.

It was true though that she did know when the transition from Lady Rosalina to the young Rose happened because in this scene backgrounds were being changed and Madame Poitres would disappear behind a background drop and immediately the make-up artists and costume designers would pounce on Madame Poiters to remove her fur collar, white gloves, golden jewelry, and put her hair down and quickly put a crown of pink roses on her head and dress her in a pale pink robe with normal string tied around her waist.

So it wasn't necessary for the conductor to let Madame Poitres know when she was to fuse into a younger character, it was quite obvious to her. But Lord have Mercy upon his soul, for he was the only one brave enough to tell her that she was singing out of character.

"The audience needs to feel the difference between when she is a woman, to when she was a child! Just change your voice slightly and sing more softly," he urged, trying to sound as kind as possible but the Diva flared up.

"Don't you think I KNOW how to SING? Do you not LIKE the way I sing? Then why did you hire me???"

That's when the managers came by, one of them intervened and asked what was happening. Then the manager began to have a dispute with the conductor for insulting the leading soprano, but the conductor insisted that for the pleasure of the audience to be at its highest, the role of young Rose will have to be sung by a younger opera singer. However the youngest was Madame Schumacher, who had a strong German accent and she was twenty-three.

As they were arguing the manager began to move towards the backstage because everyone was there on the stage watching what was going on. That's when the manager and conductor walked in on Katherine as she sang in her sweet crystal voice which never had a chance to show her talent.

Now young Katherine Beaufort stood backstage, waiting for her scene. She was nervous. She had never sung a solo in a performance before.

"Don't worry, just think about James Éclair while you sing and you'll be right in character," Michelle advised. Katherine smiled. She hadn't seen James Éclair for almost a year now, she missed him dearly.

Meanwhile in one of the entrances of the backstage two young ballerinas were trying to get in to see the performance.

"Oh please, I just want to see Katherine sing!" Christine begged.

"Please monsieur, my mother said it was alright for us to see her," Meg Giry added.

"Oh alright, but once she's done, you both have to return. We don't want people backstage who aren't suppose to be!"

As Christine and Meg made their way to the side stage, Katherine had already gone up on stage and she had just sung the first words of the song.

Katherine sang "_Sometimes I feel it inside of me, a feeling I can explain…_" as she kneeled and then lied down, pretending to pick up flowers. Behind her were three sheep secured behind a fishing net which was nearly invisible to the audience. It was there so that the sheep, if suddenly frightened in the middle of an act, wouldn't run off the stage into the concert pit.

The noise level in the auditorium and theater was so low that you could hear a pin drop, if someone had truly wanted to know if you could hear the pin hitting the ground or not.

Only the piano was playing as Rose began to sing of how she missed her childhood sweet heart, who had left one day without a word.

"_Lord, I know not if he's lost at sea…or waiting for me…in the countryside…Bring him home to me…Lord spare his soul so that his heart may…love me_…"

Perhaps Katherine was not a trained Opera singer, or even learned how to read notes. But everyone in that theater could testify the power of her soft, sweet voice. So filled with emotion and pure serenity that everyone was temporarily entranced in a peaceful silence when the song was over.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths, afraid to break the peace that was in the air. It was as if all the winds died, the seas calmed, and even the creatures of the night stopped all sound.


	5. The Voice Continued

**Chapter Four: The Voice (Continued)**

Five long seconds went by before the first couple of hands began to clap. Soon the auditorium was filled with the sound of clapping and cheers, and then everyone got up to their feet, showing how moved they were by the sound of young Katherine Beaufort's voice.

Katherine stood up, smiling widely, curtsying and bowing before leaving the stage.

When she got off the side stage she was received by many "Congratulations!" and "Well done!" and even some "Splendid job!" Then she spotted Michelle with Christine and Meg in each hand.

"Hey! You guys were able to come!" she exclaimed, embracing their hugs.

"Oh Kat, that was lovely. I never knew you could sing like that!" Michelle said smiling.

"You were great Kitty! Mother always said you could sing, but no one believed her!" sweet Meg added.

Christine pulled Katherine's sleeve so that she would lean in. Then she whispered to her "Did you hear the Angel of Music?"

"You know what?" Katherine whispered back, "I think I did!"

Christine gasped and her eyes went wide. "I'm going to have to tell Mama Valerius about this!"

Later after the performance the actors and opera singers gather in the entrance along with the audience making their way out. They do this so that the people can speak with the singers and thank them for a wonderful performance and give words of encouragement. Katherine wasn't going to go, but Madame Giry practically 'pushed' her to go.

She received much adoration and was told by so many that they looked forward to seeing her sing again.

"You made me remember what I was like when I was young," said the old Duchess de Jour. "You made me feel young again."

Katherine was very much overwhelmed by the amount of positive praise she received, and so were the managers.

"Mademoiselle, it appears that after tonight you'll be joining our Opera crew!" Monsieur Debienne said, with a cigar in his mouth.

Katherine was lost for words, she just couldn't believe this was all happening to her! Everything from the moment Mr. Debienne asked if she would play the part of young Rose up until she got on stage was all in double speed. As if it had all happened in a blink of an eye. So much has happened since then that she even forgot the voice she thought she heard earlier that day.

Later in her own dressing room (which she was sharing with the leading alto singer) Madame Giry and Michelle stopped by, beaming with smiles.

"What is it?" Katherine asked, seeing the expression on their faces.

Madame Giry hugged Katherine. "You did such a beautiful job my dear, and the managers told me that they think they have another role for you for the next performance!"

"Wow…really, already?" Katherine asked, stunned so much she was numb.

Madame Giry nodded. "You've become quite popular. Also, this is even better news," she said in a quiet yet excited tone. "You know the dressing rooms and dormitories they're rebuilding in the east wing?"

Katherine nodded.

"Well, there is one dressing room that was barely damaged in the fire, however it was still put in the danger zone because of the surrounding damage. Now they've already fixed the hall way, painted it, put in a new rug and everything. Even though it is the furthest dressing room…I've asked the managers and they agree that if you want it, you can have it my dear."

Katherine could not believe this. "Me? Have my own dressing room?" she exclaimed nearly fainting. Madame Giry nodded.

"Oh you've got to say yes, Katherine," Michelle encouraged.

Katherine opened her mouth but she couldn't say anything.

"Come, let me show it to you," Madame Giry said and together the three of them made their way to the east side of the building. They went down a long hall way, longer than the one on the west side. Katherine lost count of how many doors they passed. Soon there were no doors but they kept walking. Finally they reached the last door in the corridor.

"This is it," Madame Giry said, inserting a key into the key hole. She opened the door and then walked into the dark room which was soon faintly illuminated by a gas lamp Madame Giry turned on.

Katherine looked around. The room was large, and it also looked dusty, but everything seemed to be in good shape.

"It doesn't look like the fire touched this room at all!" Katherine remarked, not seeing any visible signs of burns and the room didn't smell of smoke at all.

"It didn't, but since all the other rooms were, they closed off this room from opera singer's use as well. Besides, it's so excluded no one wanted to take it before."

Katherine walked around the room. "There's a bed in here!"

"Yes, when you have your own dressing room, it is also your place to sleep if you need it," Madame Giry replied. "But most Opera singers just go home because they live in the city. Unless they're from another city or even country and they're only staying for a season or less."

Touching the patterns imbedded into the bed sheets and slowly making her way around the room Katherine inspected every aspect. The closet for her clothes, the dress table, the large mirror on a platform…

"It's lovely…" she whispered.

"Then it is yours. You deserve it my dear. You've helped the Opera House gain its formidable reputation back," Madame Giry said. "Well we shall leave you now, I'm sure your nerves are exhausted. I will come by later with your possessions."

"You lucky girl, have fun!" Michelle said, giving Katherine a hug and then leaving with Madame Giry, before Katherine could formally say good-bye.

After the door was closed Katherine did a slow turn and for a few moments stood there in silence, looking at her surroundings. Then finally she jumped up and cried out with a loud: "YES!"


	6. Family History of Katherine Beaufort

**Chapter Five: Family History of Katherine Beaufort**

Christmastime was one of the busiest times of the year, and for Katherine, having to spend that time learning to read notes, instead of dance steps, made it all new and exciting.

They were going to perform the opera of Hansel and Gretel, The Fire Bird and the Nutcracker if they could squeeze it in, but Hansel and Gretel was too popular to only play one week.

Katherine did a wonderful job at playing Gretel along with the leading alto singer, who though she was woman, she played Hansel for the male singers were either too big or too old. While Madame Poitres played the witch. They played the show for two weeks without rest, thankfully Katherine had a small part in the Fire Bird.

It wasn't until Christmas Eve that everyone at the theater got a break. Christmastime was the best time to live in the theater at least that is what Katherine thought. Since the theater was to be closed for two weeks, all the dancers left to go visit their families during that time. Even though this meant that Katherine wouldn't be seeing Michelle for two weeks, at least she had the entire theater to roam without getting into trouble.

Let us too, take a break, from the story. Now perhaps would be a good time to explain Katherine Beaufort's background and history which I discovered through a Katrina de Chagny (whom later changed her last name to Beaufort after I discussed with her the history behind her biological mother's story). She gave me a chest that Christine Daae had in her possession. Katrina recalled Christine saying it contained several letters her good friend Katherine Beaufort wrote before passing away. She had told Katrina to open the chest should she ever question who she was. Katrina didn't understand what her guardian had meant until we opened it together. To me it was like a large piece of the puzzle, so it all made much sense to me. To Mlle Katrina, it couldn't be more confusing to learn the truth.

Here is a short and simplified version of Mlle Beaufort's background from what we were able to piece together from the letters she wrote (which of course I had checked for authenticity and had found it historically and chronologically correct to my understanding of the events that took place in the Phantom's life.)

I must also add, before telling you Mlle Beaufort's family history, that I also managed to interview the Baroness de Castelot-Barbezac (formerly known as Meg Giry) who also confirmed the facts that I will be presenting to you about Katherine Beaufort's past for she had been entrusted with the information by her mother, Madame Giry (now deceased) many years before the memorable night in which Christine Daae and Viscount de Changy disappeared

If you are not familiar with this event you can, if you wish, read about it in Leroux's version of _Le Fantôme de l'Opéra_. However if you want a more accurate account simply continue reading this book and later on in the story the event will come up and your questions shall be answered.

Madame Beaufort, mother of Mlle Katherine, died from a terrible horse back riding accident when Katherine was only three years old. Her father, Mr. Beaufort was always traveling and left her with a Governess, depriving Katherine of a love only a parent can give to their child. Katherine's family was very rich, because her father and his partner owned a carriage-making company. But because of her father's foolishness and bad habit of wasting money, he lost any power he had in the business, but because his partner was also his good friend, he sent him a check every month to sustain himself until Mr. Beaufort found a stable job.

Mr. Beaufort suffered depression due to the loss of his wife and place in his company that he went out every night and developed a terrible drinking habit. He did not care for Katherine, for she reminded him of his wife, and since he wasn't there for most of her life, he never learned to love or truly care for Katherine.

Years went by, and Mr. Beaufort squandered his family wealth and his drinking problem had grown so bad that her father's ex-partner stopped sending checks and said that he wouldn't send another check until he straightened up, got a job and paid him back all the money he owned him. Katherine was now five at that time.

Her father got a job in a fish factory, but the labor caused him only more grief for he had never had a hard day's work in his life. It affected his mood and health. Since he could not afford a maid or servant, Katherine was burdened with the job of washing the floors and mending clothing, and once she was seven she began to learn how to cook porridge and eggs.

The little money her father got was barely enough to put food on the table, let alone pay the enormous dept he had with his ex-partner. At eight Katherine had given up the hope of ever going to school, or ever going outside to play. She was always stuck inside their little apartment, sweeping, cooking and cleaning. But at least she never went hungry.

Finally disaster struck. Mr. Beaufort's health failed and as he lay on his death bed, his family financer reminded him that Katherine had a large amount of wealth that was secured to her the day she was born, and no one but her could touch it until she turned twenty-one or got married.

Mr. Beaufort wrote out his will, and in it he begged his ex-partner Mr. Éclair, the only friend he had, to make sure Katherine continued the family line and that she would become a lady of class, regaining the honor their family once had.

After Mr. Beaufort died, Mr. Éclair took Katherine into his home, but only for a year or so (the date of her father's death is not precise, however it is recorded that Katherine Beaufort began taking ballet lessons at the Opera after turning nine) then she was sent to the Opera House to take ballet lessons for Mr. and Mme Éclair thought that the art of ballet would help Katherine to learn poise, and to be gentle as well as lady-like. Years of harsh livings had made Katherine very defensive and common-like. After training for three years she was good enough to join the ballet at age thirteen.

That is how Katherine Beaufort got into the Opera Ballet, and now the Operas themselves.

What of the large sum of money that Mr. Beaufort owed Mr. Éclair? Well in his will Mr. Beaufort also promised his daughter to Mr. Éclair's son, James. So that the money Katherine had secured for her would go into Mr. Éclair's family, ending the large dept of her father.

Lucky for Katherine, James Éclair was a kind boy who treated her like a friend. His friendly nature quickly broke through Katherine's hard shell of distrust and shyness. As they grew and visited each other either at the Éclair Manor or at the Opera House, they began to feel sentiment feelings for one another. They knew they were to be wed when James turned twenty-two, and he was two years older than Katherine, which meant she was to wed him at twenty. And when they confessed their love for one another around Katherine's fifteenth birthday, they couldn't be happier. Both were glad that even though they were forced into an arranged marriage, the fact that they loved each other made all the difference.

But as Katherine stood in one of the fly towers, she wondered where her dear James could have gone. Eighteen months ago Katherine heard through the gossip 'wave' that Mr. James Éclair (he was called Monsieur ever since he turned sixteen) had gone a trip to see the world. Katherine knew James always wanted to see as many countries and cultures as he could…but he never said he'd leave without her.

Katherine didn't believe it, until she realized that James never came to visit her on Saturdays for two weeks. When Katherine took a ride to the Manor she saw that it was true. James had left for Spain and would be in Italy soon.

She was heart-broken, but since Katherine was just a girl and so naive she thought that James should be back with several months. But apparently the world is so much larger that it takes more than just 'several months' to travel all over it.

What bothered Katherine was that she hadn't received single letter from him. It was like she lost him, for she didn't know where he was.

_Wish…._

Who was that? Katherine thought she heard the swish of a cape…but no one was there. Perhaps it was her imagination.

Katherine returned to her dressing room, which she grew fond of. It was quite nice to sleep in a large, comfy bed without the chatter and whispers of other girls to keep you awake at night. Or to hear a little girl scream when she had a nightmare.

Sometimes Michelle would come to sleep with Katherine, for the bed was big enough for both of them. Sometimes in the day time there would be a mini tea party with some of the other dancers Katherine worked with.

But for two weeks she would have the whole room all to herself…by herself.

Or so she thought…


	7. The Fifth Cellar

**Chapter Six: The Fifth Cellar**

"_Les petites oiseaux ont chant__é sur l'arbre… singing sweetly their tales of woe and joy.._" Katherine was in her favorite place in the world. With a tad of imagination her mind transformed the ceiling rail walk way into a world in the sky.

"_I flit, I float. I fleetly flee, I fly!!_" Katherine sang as she 'floated' across the sky, twirling without end.

Perhaps one of the reasons Katherine loved to twirl around was because of the movement her dress did when she did so. Today she was wearing a pale blue dress that reached a foot below her knees with a white top and a white sash tied up in a bow for her hair rather than around her waist. She also had on her old ballet slippers, not the ones she used for performances, but those she used for practice, and it felt like she hadn't worn them in ages.

Normally someone all alone in the Opera House in dim lighting would have their hair standing on end with shivers running up and down their spine. Even the people who worked there were paranoid enough to find themselves hearing things and seeing things that weren't really there. But not Katherine Beaufort. She practically grew up most of her life in the theater. She knew it like the back of her hand…somewhat.

She was comfortable here, it truly was her home. There was nothing about the theater she didn't love, it gave her the only happiness she's ever known. With it came her best friend Michelle, and people who cared about her like Christine and Meg and Madame Giry. And now that she was part of the Opera cast, she couldn't see herself ever leaving this place…

There are times, I'm sure Reader, that when you're alone you talk out loud not truly to yourself, but to the walls, the air, the floor, whatever it may be. You pretend you're talking to someone else who isn't there, but you do it anyways. Katherine did that on occasion, and now would be one of those times.

Leaning against the rail Katherine looked down to the auditorium. She could see the entire theater from up here. It was her kingdom, her homeland.

"I don't think I'm ever going to leave this place," she said, patting the railing. "This place…is like a mother I never had," she found herself saying. "It has given me everything I ever needed…I'm happy here…I'm happy here…"

Katherine jumped a full 180 degree turn in mid-air. She could have _sworn_ she heard someone. It wasn't like the other noises she thought she would hear. This one was definitely human.

It sounded like a sigh, and she was positive it came from behind her. But everything behind her was in darkness, so even if there was someone there, that person could continue hiding there and if they were quiet enough, Katherine would never find them.

For long moments Katherine stood gripping the railing behind her, waiting for her breathing to calm down. But even in the silence she couldn't hear who ever caused the sigh.

At least two minutes went by when Katherine finally decided it was her mind playing tricks again. "Oh god Katherine, you're so obsessed in you fantasy world you hear things and believe them…wake up Katherine…wake up already." But she didn't want to wake up, if she did she would have to face old boring reality…

Katherine decided to descend to the lower parts of her kingdom, parts she wasn't familiar with. The cellars. So many times she'd been told not to wander down there, some many times she'd heard frightening tales of occurrences down below. But Katherine Beaufort was Princess of her land and could see any part she wanted.

Katherine fooled around in the third cellar with some abandoned costumes which were filthy with dust and needed mending or repair. But soon the dust was too much for her, who was sensitive to dust, so Katherine continued to go down lower. She had never gone down any further than the fourth cellar, so when she reached the fifth she began to grow cautious.

Katherine shook her head and laughed at herself in her mind. Foolish girl, there is nothing to be scared of here. After all…it's only the land of the underground fairies…

"Oh your Highness, leader of the Underground Fairies of the Fifth Cellar, whatever caused your thriving nation of joyful light to live in such a world of darkness?" Katherine asked to an old torn curtain placed on an equally old wooden chair.

The Queen explained to Katherine that when she was a young fairy princess, she wandered down into this place and she was not careful despite the fact she was in an unknown environment. Her carelessness caused her to get her wing caught in an old grandmother oak's sap. All fairies knew it was disrespectful to remove anything off the old oak tree without permission. The young princess begged if she could removes a slight bit of sap to clean off her wing, but the grandmother oak tree, in her vain jealousy of those who lived in the land of light and beauty, neglected to let the princess to remove the sap. Therefore the fairy nation had no choice but to move down the fifth cellar, they couldn't abandon their future Queen.

"Oh that wicked oak tree!" Katherine exclaimed, kneeling in front of the 'throne'. "But alas, your Majesty, I may have a solution!" she cried out standing up. "The dancing elves of the blue ball room have given me their most powerful axe as a gift. I believe that, with your permission you Highness, with the axe I could once and forever kill the wicked Grandmother oak tree and you and your people will be free at last of her evil spell."

The Queen consulted with her advisors and granted Princess Katherine the chance to chop down the oak tree. Katherine grabbed her axe that was as light as air, because that is what it was made of, and she marched forward to face the powerful Grandmother oak tree.

That's when it happened. Katherine's most crucial moment of fate that changed her view of the future forever.

As Katherine climbed, crawled and fought her way to the 'heart' of the oak tree which she must strike for it to die, she walked blindly into the darkness, without a clue or care for what lay ahead. It didn't take long for her to become disoriented, and eventually lost.

Katherine felt like she was walking in circles until she decided to sit down and think. She was actually tired from all her running and floating and traveling. Plus it was quite hot and stuffy in the fifth cellar. As Katherine took several steps backwards to meet up with a wall that she could lean against, her foot hit something small but it was enough to send her flying backwards. She thought she was going to hit the wall behind her with her head but she kept stumbling backwards until she hit the ground. Then she heard the sound of what appeared to be a door closing…but it sounded slightly different.

Crawling on her knees and feeling with her hands Katherine realized in horror that she had gone through some trap door and landed in another secluded room. Katherine was mortified because she was standing in pure darkness and there wouldn't be anyone near the area for another week and a half to hear her cry for help, and by that time she would surely be dead.

Katherine began to panic, tears began to fill her eyes. For a moment she stood there in a dreadful silence in which she could only hear the loud beating of her heart. Finally she couldn't take the horrible silence, she didn't know why, but for whatever reason her legs ignored her mind and started running.

Afraid she was going to hit a wall Katherine braced herself…but she didn't. It was as if her legs knew there was a way out. With more speed Katherine raced through what appeared to be a tunnel. (The world 'tunnel' being used here merely because it was so dark, but it was truly a secret corridor.)

The loud echoing of her feet and her breathing made it even more eerie which encouraged her to go faster yet. Katherine was nearly sprinting when all of a sudden…there was no ground.

It was as if a strong gust of wind blew and swooped her stomach away. Katherine found herself plunging through a perpetual darkness, though she screamed as loud as she could, her voice felt so faint for the abyss she was falling through was gargantuan.

The last thing she remembered before waking up was the quick instant pain of her body smacking against the surface of cold water. And just before passing out someone pulled her out of the water, Katherine tried to lift her head but she was in so much pain whatever she saw gave her the impression that someone with a brilliantly white face saved her. His face shone so bright she thought it might be an Angel…an Angel with beautiful green eyes…


	8. The Man with the White Mask

**Chapter Seven: The Man with the White Mask**

When Katherine Beaufort came too, her mind was completely blank. She had no idea where she was, why she was here, or what she was doing before she came to. Yet in a spilt second everything came rushing back to her. Quickly she got up but cried out in pain and hissed, lying back down immediately. The back of her head and her entire spine was aching and in pain. She felt exhausted.

Someone sat down next to her and put a moist towel on her head. It hurt too much to open her eyes to see who it was. Katherine was breathing rapidly, she was scared but she wasn't too sure why.

"Who's there?" Katherine asked with a croaky voice as if it was strained while she was screaming during her fall.

"A friend," was all the response she got then she felt the pressure next to her go away, she assumed the person with the tender voice had gotten up.

Katherine tried to get up again but pain surged through her body every time she tried to lift her head. She lifted her hand to her face and felt the moist towel, she removed it and squinted as she opened her eyes. It was actually quite dark where she was. Her vision soon grew accustomed to the lighting of her surroundings, and with much effort she turned her head to the right. At her eye level all she could see was a candle stand, a night table and some steps further ahead. And…was that water further ahead?

It was very quiet, much too quiet and it was making Katherine uncomfortable. Where was she? Who had rescued her? Where did he go? So many questions filled her head for she was in a very strange place and situation, and one tends to get frightened when confronted with the unknown.

"Hello?" she called out, her voice coming back to normal. She waited for a response but didn't hear anything, slowly she moved her head towards the left, but there were just the curtains of her bed and a wall. She heard footsteps approaching, and as much as she had wanted to quickly see who it was, her ache contracted the moment she moved her head, for she moved it too quickly. She grimaced in pain, closing her eyes. Just as she was going to open them again her rescuer placed the moist towel back on her face.

"You should rest until you are strong enough to walk," he said.

Katherine moved her hand to remove the towel, she need to see who it was but the man grabbed her hands to stop her. They were very cold and leather-like. Katherine assumed the man was wearing leather gloves.

"Go back to sleep, everything will be better tomorrow," he said before Katherine heard what appeared to be the wish of a cloak, then his footsteps fading away.

Her body ached, and Katherine had to admit, she was terribly exhausted. She didn't have the strength to argue, so she took off the towel, placed it aside and made herself comfortable for another period of sleep…

Warm and comfortable. Those were the feelings Katherine felt when she was awakening. She could move more freely, although most of her body still ached. Katherine sat up yawning, nearly forgetting where she was. She had been awakened ever so softly…what was it that woke her up?

As Katherine grew more awake she realized there was sound in the air…it sounded like a violin. The melody was awfully sweet, it was almost dream-like. Feeling better, Katherine decided to get up and explore the strange, new place she was in.

The song concluded just then and the violin stopped playing. Katherine paused before leaving what appeared to be a bedroom, waiting to see if the person who was playing the violin would come towards her. But several moments later, after the sound of rustling paper it was now the organ which began to play.

When the first few bars of music were played it was as if the sound floated from the organ into Katherine's body. It was like her heart beat and the beat of the music were _one_. It felt so tender, so natural, yet supernatural at the same time.

Katherine came out of the bedroom and descended a small flight of stairs. Though only moments ago she was dead curious to know where she was, as she walked towards a figure playing the organ, she paid no attention to her surroundings. All she wanted was to grasp the music, to immerse herself in it for it moved like a free spirit around her. Though it calmed her it also deceived her, taunted her. Letting her come close to it but not allowing her to fully devour it like a tantalizing bite of succulent pastry. The melody was enchantingly hypnotic, the rhythm tranquilizing…

Her arm jolted with a shock which sent her body back to reality. She stood there for a moment as if she had just woken up, trying to figure out what just happened. She found herself standing behind a man with a mask, who had taken a hold of her hand, the hand which touched the man lightly on the shoulder without Katherine's realizing.

The man slowly lowered her hand and let it go. He turned away, not saying anything at first.

"I see you are better, then?" he asked.

Katherine nodded, but then realized that he wouldn't have seen her. "Yes," she said timidly, then more strongly she said "thank you…"

The man stood up abruptly and turned to face her. The movement was so quick and sudden that Katherine took two steps back and was frightened. She stood looking at him and he stood staring back at her. Finally he looked away and sighed.

"Your welcome."

Katherine felt like she recognized something at that moment. What was it? She began to speculate this man in front of her more closely. She took three slow steps towards him, trying to see his face, even though she knew it would be covered by a mask.

Wait a minute…The sigh! She had heard it before!

Yes, Katherine now remembered the sigh which nearly made her jump out of her skin back in the theater…the theater…she wasn't in the Opera House. Where was she?

Katherine turned around and finally fed her curiosity with information. There was a lake beyond the gates, she was inside a makeshift underground home of some kind made out of grey stone. Everywhere she looked there were candles faintly illuminating different areas of this lair. A writing desk, the organ, the bedroom in which she stayed…

Katherine felt eyes on her and turned around to see the man looking at her. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him, but she could not find the confidence to ask them.

"W-Who are you?" Katherine asked. The man looked at her, closed his eyes and lowered his head, as if ashamed to say who he was.

"You do not know who I am? Most would be too terrified to ask me, for most do not know my name, they know only the entity which I go by," he replied before he began to walk towards several levers. Their purpose was unknown to Katherine. Through the entrance of the lair Katherine could see that as he pulled one of the levers the gates by the lake began to open.

Then he walked passed Katherine, out the wide entrance of the liar towards the edge of the lake, and he stopped by a boat and turned around to face Katherine. That is when she realized who he was…

The moonlight hit his mask in just the right angle to be able to make his white mask appear to be a horrific boney skull…And his eyes, hidden behind the shadow of his mask, gave the appearance of nothing but two black holes.

He reached out his hand and said "Come, I shall return you from where you came."

But Katherine was frozen on the spot. It quickly became hard to breath, and she took steps backwards, not wanting to go near this man. The man who she never really knew existed, a man whom was known to everyone in the Opera House for causing mayhem. A man everyone knew as…the Phantom of the Opera.

"You're…you're…" Katherine stammered as she walked backwards, finally stumbling over some stairs.

She stood there sitting, starting at the Phantom. She could not believe it…Meg was right! Mme Giry was right…there was a Phantom…he was a man, a man in hiding, just like she thought. Hiding behind a mask.

The Phantom sighed again, and began to walk towards Katherine. However, she didn't run or become more afraid. Whether she was too stunned or she began to reason with herself, she wasn't sure, but either way she stayed put. Surely a man who saved her and took care of her, even if he was the Phantom, could not be an evil man.

Katherine looked up at him with curiosity and question. He once again offered his hand, and she took it. When she stood up, she realized how tall this man was, but since she was on a stair she could almost look at him at eye level. She raised her hands towards his mask, but he grabbed her hands to stop her.

"No…you cannot remove the mask," he said firmly.

"Why not? What do you have to hide," Katherine asked, almost challengingly.

But he did not reply. Instead he turned around and once again walked towards the boat.

"Come if you ever want to see the theater again…" he threatened this time, hoping for a better response that would be to his advantage. But Katherine remained stubbornly on the stair looking at him.

"I'm not ready to leave," she replied simply.

He took several steps towards her "I save your life, I give you shelter. Why are you refusing to leave? My patience is running out! Leave or I shall make you leave, and you will not enjoy the trip!" he replied, showing sparks of anger.

Katherine was afraid, the quick beating of her heart could testify to that, but she did not show it. She went down the stair and stopped again. "I find it hard to believe that the man who saved my life would do me harm."

"Clearly you are too naive and too trusting. Get in the boat, now!" he repeated his demand.

Katherine began to walk away from him towards a desk with papers and sketches and…dolls? She wasn't going to leave until she acquired some information.

"You said 'the theater' yet we are underground. How am I supposed to believe that you will lead me to the Opera House?" she asked, picking up a doll who had remarkable likings that of the Soprano lady Mme Poitres.

"We are beneath the Opera House, do you not know of the underground lake? Now come, and you will see for yourself the foundation of the Opera House," he said, also using the method of words to try to per sway the other. "I know you must be eager to return," he added.

Katherine turned to face him. "What makes you say that?" she persisted. "You and I do not know each other, what makes you think you can presume what I want, or don't want?"

The Phantom closed his eyes, though he was being greatly aggravated by a young teenage girl, he found her ways of observation and interrogation technique…intriguing.

"You said it yourself that the theater was your home…your 'homeland' if I remember correctly."

"So it _was_ you who I heard in the theater…wasn't it?"

The Phantom merely nodded, figuring that once Katherine's appetite for information was satisfied she would agree to return.

"Do you always follow people around? Spy on them? It's not very polite you know," she said. Though most people in her position would have volunteered to swim across the lake in attempt to get away from this man, the fact that she did not know much about him made herself attracted to him.

"No, it was merely coincidence that we were at the same place at the same time, and I merely overheard what you said, simply because you were talking out loud when there was no one else there to talk to," he replied, but Katherine wasn't finished with him.

She continued to walk around, observing the way he chose to decorate his…

"Is this your home?" she asked softly, observing the abundant number of candles and the mirrors covered in cloth, the organ and the violin stand. Everything was so neat and everything seemed to have its place.

"Yes. This is where I live…which means I have every right to remove you from my home," he said. "Now please…may we leave?"

Katherine looked upon him, almost smiling. "Only because you asked ever so kindly."

She walked with him to the lake and with his help, climbed into the boat. The Phantom took a pole and used it to push the boat forward. Katherine took one more glace of the Phantom's home as the boat began to glide across the lake…


End file.
